It's Over
by SchizophrenicFrankie
Summary: (Supposed) Emotional Portal Oneshot. After escaping Aperture with Wheatley, Chell realizes how much she had missed out on the surface. All the years of torturous testing in Aperture finally get to her and Wheatley ends up supporting her instead of vice versa. Android!Wheatley in this one. Slight Chelley near the end. Reviews appreciated, so please tell me what you think.


**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't been on here in ages, but you know... stuff. So anyway, this is a one shot I did for Portal 2. It 's when Wheatley and Chell finally escape Aperture and emotional stuff happens. Well, it's supposed to be emotional, but I can't write so... PINEAPPLES! XD**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating the other Portal fic 'Falling' or the Regular Show one 'A Regular Habit... Right?', but I can't think of anything in order to continue. I have writers block again, so yeah. Also, I might be writing a Team Fortress 2 fanfiction in the future, so yeah... :D**

**I would appreciate it if you review, but please no flames. Constructive criticisms and just general reviews is accepted as I want know what you people think of it. I do apologise if there are any mistakes in spelling or grammar, feel free to point them out. Also, sorry if the story is slightly confusing, but that's me for you! Anyway, enjoy pointless stuff!**

"Wow! Look at that! It's so big and huge and bloody massive! To think that tiny insignificant humans made ALL of this! Man alive, your race is truly something…" The exited android trailed off, mesmerized by the gigantic crumbling building at the edge of the degrading city. Behind him, standing silently as always, Chell also took in the grand sight of what the species known as Homo Sapien was capable of and how much she longed to be there, instead of underground in Aperture. She wanted to witness all of mankind's developments, not to be tested for a device invented by a crazed man who ate moon dust and rambled on about lemons.

"Are you seeing this luv? I hope you are because it's just bloody amazing!" Wheatley exclaimed again, turning around to face the woman who helped him escape from the Facility. For some reason though, the former test subject didn't have an excited smile on her face, wasn't jumping up and down with joy. She was just standing there, staring at the building with a look of longing before coming to meet the glowing topaz eyes of the lanky android. His smile deteriorated a little when he saw Chell's face and he took a few paces toward her, placing his artificial hands onto her human shoulders.

"Isn't it? I mean, this is what you did…. You were obviously here to witness the erecting of this thing, right…?" he gazed into her dull brown eyes, seeing tears glazing them, threatening to trickle down her smooth cheeks.

"No."

That one word took Wheatley completely them by surprise. Wheatley for it wasn't him that said it, it was Chell. She just spontaneously said that word, as without she didn't think that Wheatley would understand enough. For years, she was mute as she wandered through the seemingly endless chambers of Aperture. She didn't talk as she though it was pointless, so she kept her voice hidden away from everyone. For some reason this gave her strength, helped her move on, to survive in that dreaded Facility. To say that one word seemed to drain everything emotional from her, as here she was with the personality core, outside in the vast wilderness of Earth, standing in a golden cornfield, looking on at man's great achievement. She knew she should be happy, she knew it, but she wasn't.

Wheatley looked at this wonderful woman who had given up everything to be here, who had been tested to the max in the Facility and would seem to survive practically anything that GLaDOS threw at her. This brave woman who didn't seem to show any emotion was crying into his arms, all the torture she had been through underground away from society finally getting to her.

"Hey, shh, it's alright, luv, it's alright…" the android trailed off, lifting Chell's tear streaked face up, wiping away a stray bit of hair that was covering one of those beautiful chocolate eyes. Wheatley found himself getting chocked up just looking at her, a fine warrior finally bought down by her own emotions. He sniffled, gazing into her eyes, trying to keep his voice from trembling as he brought her into a tight embrace once again, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to think of words to say.

"Don't worry, it's over now… it's over…" was all he managed to say before artificial tears streaked down his face, both bodies shaking with sadness. They had no idea how long they were sobbing for, but it soon grew dark as Chell began to grow heavy in Wheatley's arms. Barely awake himself, he carried the former test subject further out into the cornfield, the night sky illuminated by the hundreds of twinkling stars above. He laid her down, her body finally going limp as she fell into a peaceful slumber.

Wheatley looked at her and felt his heart warm up, but at the same time sink with sadness as he would never experience what she went through in there. Wheatley hugged Chell gently as not to disturb her, feeling her warm body, her chest rising up and down as her breathing returned to normal. Leaning, he gave a small kiss on her forehead, before lying down next to her, gazing up at the stars as his vision grew dark and his eyes closed.

"Good night, luv…" he trailed off, his hand gently grasping her fingers as a means to comfort her.

"It's over now…" Wheatley said to himself before he finally succumbed to sleep, a final tear of happiness trickling down his cheek.

It was over.


End file.
